Beyond Forever
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Dawn keeps on having some weird dreams. She only remembers silence and darkness which surrounded her. Occasionally, she hears two name, 'Satoshi' and 'Hikari'. Can she get over those dreams. Why does she keep seeing them? Two shot! Pearlshipping (two chapters with two plots).
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Forever**

 **...**

 _The girl was leading the boy. Where? She didn't know, not that it mattered. The boy was running along with the girl, hands intertwined, smile and happiness clearly visible on his face. Her actions didn't surprise her. He was following her without hesitation, without any question. It didn't matter where they were going, all that mattered was that he was with her, without any doubt or compulsion._

 _The girl had never witnessed freedom like this before, she felt democratic, she felt free. The clouds, shining due to the sun hidden behind it, was letting out a magnificent glow. There was a calm atmosphere all over, no extra sounds, no extra company, just the two of them._

 _The soft grass beneath their feets was making a soft, churning sound with every step. She could hear the sound of rushing water. She knew the waterfall was near. She, with a new found energy, dragged him towards the source of the sound._

 _The girl, standing close to the waterfall now, stretched her arms. The cold, swift water was a relief to her body, which was tired due to all the running she had done. She felt an arm snake around her waist. But she didn't move. She knew whose arms those were. She smiled. The boy turned her around and gently kissed her lips._

 _With a sudden stroke, she let him go. The boy stumbled backwards but managed his balance. She smiled at him, he found himself doing the same. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"Am ready," he told her._

 _She unbuttoned the first hook of the shirt she was wearing. The boy, unable to say a word kept on staring at her. She unbuttoned the second one and opened her eyes. The boy's eyes ere fixed on her. She knew what he was feeling. She was feeling the same. Love. Happiness. Nervousness. Lust._

 _With only one button remaining, the boy lunged towards her capturing her lips with his. He found his hands making its way to the hook of her skirt._

 _But then, she felt nothing._

 _She opened her eyes to see darkness all over. She quickly gathered herself and looked around. Darkness. Thick, impenetrable darkness. She ran towards the tree where they had scribbled their name before. The tree was gone. With fear filling her eyes, she looked around again, this time shouting,"Satoshi!"_

 _Silence._

 _"Satoshi!" She cried again, at the verge of tears._

 _"Answer me Satoshi, please where are you!?"_

 _No answer._

 _She slumped down where she was standing and let the tears flow slowly. She heard a faint voice,"Hikari.. I don't want to die... Save me... I don't want to die..."_

Dawn woke up with a start. She had the same dream again. She nervously looked around, but couldn't see a thing. Scared of the dark, she reached for the the switch. Turning the lights on, she found herself in her room, in her bed. She was soaked wet due to perspiration. Her breathing was fast, she could feel her heart pumping rapidly, almost making her believe it would blow any minute.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise in the kitchen. Pulling up her water bottle, she made her way to the kitchen.

She found a meowth, licking the milk spread on the floor. ' _Its enough now! The landlady's cat must be taught a lesson!'_ She picked up a nearby plate to throw at it but sensing her intension, the meowth purred and escaped through the window. What a hectic night, she thought and went to bed.

She had hardly hit her bed when she heard her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock. 1.30 am. Angrily, she picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

 _"Sorry to disturb you mam, but a new patient has arrived. His condition is critical, we need your assistance."_

"I thought its was Kenny's turn to be there at the hospital."

 _"He is not here mam_ "

"Did you call someone else?"

 _"No, You're the first one_."

"Fine, I am coming. But, I will suggest and hope that you inform Mr. Rowan about Dr. Kenny's disappearance. He has done it for the third time this month." Duty calls, so she changed her clothes, picked up her car keys and left.

She arrived at the hospital soon. She signed her name into the register and directly went to the emergency room. She found a small seven year boy, winching and suffering due to pain.

"Whats the matter?" She asked the woman sitting near the stretcher.

With round, red and puffy eyes, she said," He has habit of walking while sleeping, tonight he fell from the stairs."

Dawn wrote all the info and hung the observation at the edge of the bed. Picking up an injection, she slowly pierced it into the boy's body.

"I have given him pain killer, it will relieve him for a while." She said to his mother. She sat near the boy and asked sweetly,'' Is there any specific area you are feeling pain?"

"My left foot," the boy said with difficulty.

Dawn very gently touched the area, he winched but didn't shout loudly.

Smiling, she said," You are a strong boy, the bones are not broken. But you have to stay here for a while. "

The boy, smiling at her patience was feeling better already. Due to the effect of the pain killer, he found himself drifting to sleep.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked.

"He is Satoshi," the woman slowly replied, a little relieved as her child was sleeping peacefully.

"Satoshi," Dawn quietly said.

...

"You look horrible Dawn," Misty said.

"I feel horrible too," Dawn said, yawning.

Since that day, she kept on having those dreams. Those dreams always ended at the same place. The harder she tried to forget about it, the more she thought about it. She checked her family history, there was no one named Satoshi or Hikari. The dreams were horrifying her so much that she was even scared of sleeping.

The dreams had left her devastated. She hardly slept and her signature smile was absent. Since she was a kid, her parents always told her she was special, special as she never cried. Her family abandoned her as even after her parents death she didn't shed a tear. Tell a five year old girl that her parents had gone, she would probably ask where and why did they leave her alone. She did the same. Now she understood what going away had always meant. She was an orphan.

"You need to sleep Dawn," May said, concerned about her friend's health.

"But those dreams will haunt me again!" She was trying to explain but snapped. Then seeing the hurt expression on May's face she apologized.

"I think you need a vacation," May said. Misty nodded in response.

"No, even if I leave this place, the dreams will haunt me! What's the use of going then?" She said, tearing forming in her eyes.

She left her landlady's home, thinking the place was haunted. She moved in with Misty and May, but her dreams never left her alone. It always came back to her, every alternate day, but recently, she was having them regularly.

"I think we should take you to a doctor,"Misty said.

Dawn looked at her emotionlessly. Then she added," Am a doctor myself! And I have already taken an appointment with Dr. Sukizo. He said that there is nothing wrong. I even went to a psychiatrist, he was unable to help me too." This time, she cried.

May and Misty hugged her tightly. They wanted to help but didn't know how they could.

May found Dawn sleeping peacefully. Constant crying must have exhausted her. With combined efforts with Misty, she picked Dawn up and carried her to May's bed. Since they lived in the same flat, but separate rooms, they could easily meet whenever they wanted.

The next day, they were leaving for a trip to a nearby countryside, Pallet town. Although Dawn wanted to stay, her friends literally dragged her along with them.

"Do you remember Soledad, Dawn?" May asked, while Misty concentrated on driving, paying full attention to the conversation at the same time.

"Yes, I remember"

"Her brother-in-law is somewhat special, according to her," May said.

"Special?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, he is really talented. He sketches really well. I heard he started sketching when he was five!" May said, engrossed in the conversation.

"At such a very young age!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Misty said, looking at the road infront.

"And Soledad says, his paintings are beautiful, but it also scares her. He sketches things he had never seen before. He even, even sketched.." May stopped to search for the right word," a girl, who looks a lot like you!"

Dawn stared at her blankly. She was going to say something when Misty said," We are taking you there so that we can see if there is any similarity in both of your conditions. It will help you we hope."

Dawn sighed and leaned back in her seat. She slowly asked,"His name?"

"Ash",May said.

When they finally reached pallet town after a three hours drive, they were tired. They were going to stay at Soledad's house, who was happy and curious too.

"Hey Sole!" May and Misty hugged her. Dawn, on the other hand gave her a fake smile. Soledad, understanding her condition, smiled back.

They chatted and caught up with each other for the next one hour or so. Dawn spoke a little. She was eager to meet Ash, to find the mystery. She really needed an answer.

A young and tall boy entered the room. He kept his shoes neatly and hung his umbrella. He was unaware of the presence of three ladies in her room.

"Welcome back Ash!" Soledad cheerfully said.

Hearing that name, both Dawn and Ash looked up. Ash, because he was called. He smiled at Soledad. Dawn because she was curious about the mystery boy.

Ash looked around the room and waved to the brunette and the red head. They waved back. He directed his gaze towards the other couch, where Dawn was sitting. Dawn was looking at him continuously. On seeing her, his face brightened. He smiled a little. She did the same. She could understand what his lips were trying to say. He parted his lips a little and said one word, which was inaudible to most of them, but Dawn knew she heard him right. He had said," Hikari."

They wanted to talk but were unable due to unwanted company. Soledad suggested everyone to have lunch. While they were making their way to the dining table, Ash 'accidentally' bruished his hand against the hinge on the door. Seeing blood, Soledad shrieked but Dawn silently sat beside him, cleaned his wounds with her handkerchief and applied antiseptic lotion which she always carried with her.

Ash was staring at her continuously. He said,"You're beautiful, just like the girl in my painting."

May,Soledad and Misty left silently. Ash rose up and helped her stand too. Without saying a word, he carried her to his room.

She was looking at him with mixed emotions. His touch, his feel, his breath, everything felt similar.

She saw him pulling a big, fat sketch book from his shelf. Carrying it to the bed, he opened it and signaled her to come closer. She sat opposite him.

There was a sketch of a young girl, with shiny blue hairs and sparkling sapphire eyes, wearing a yellow summer dress, hugging a boy, about the same age at her.

She found a picture of a girl next. She was undoubtedly the same girl as before, but this time she was grown up.

Next she found a sketch of a waterfall, with the silhouette of two people hugging. Her eyes widened at the picture. She turned the page, but there were no more pictures.

"How do you.., how did you sketch me? " she asked, still staring at the picture book.

"I don't know, I really don't know. Sometimes, they come naturally, sometimes, I see them in my dreams."

"You know what happened after that kiss under the waterfall?"

"No, my dreams always ended at that point. It freezes there and I find myself searching for Hikari in darkness." He said while biting his lips and playing with his fingers.

"Satoshi...," her voice came as a whisper.

Ash suddenly spoke," When I first saw you, I felt like I knew you from before. I can't tolerate these dreams any longer. They scare me,they make me feel helpless."

Dawn put her hand over his shaking fingers. A distance memory flashed in her mind. _A boy hanging from the edge of a cliff, bruised all over and a girl, crying and trying to do everything she could to bring him up. The distance was too much to be covered by stretch of hands alone. But she managed, she managed to catch him._

Dawn suddenly broke the contact. Ash looked at her wide eyed. "I saw a cliff, hanging, falling," he said, his breathing becoming shorter.

This time Ash tightly held her hands, but nothing happened.

"I can't believe it! We are reincarnated!" Dawn exclaimed. Her voice was neither excited nor scared. It sounded shocked.

A tear rolled down from their cheeks. Ash,on an impulse hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Another memory flashed in their heads. ' _Lemme go Hikari otherwise I will just take you with me! I don't want to die, but I don't want to see you die either. Let me go!' The girl held on tight. She was trying to pull him up but failed. Suddenly she found him slipping away from her grip. 'Hold tight Satoshi, I will pull you up. You can't die, we are destined to be together.' Her tears were blinding her vision but she tried to keep her grip tight. Crunk. Crash. The rock he was using for support tumbled and crashed. He was unable to keep his balance any longer. She could feel him slipping but she didn't let go.' Leave me Hikari, I will wait for you forever.' 'Take me with you!' 'No! Leave me Hikari, if we are meant to be together, we will be!' 'No! Dont leave me Satoshi!' Before they could understand anything, Satoshi's grip loosened. He was falling, but even now, Hikari was holding his hands. She just said,"Promise me you'll be mine" before they hit the ground._

Ash and Dawn broke their hug and looked at each other. Ash swiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer and said," I found you, I really found my Hikari. I had promised we will meet again. We kept our promise. I promise I won't leave or let you leave."

...

 _Read and review please! I really want to know whether you all liked it or not. This is the longest one shot I have ever updated! And you all know, I am proud of it. It was lying in my phone for more than a month and since its vacation time, I thought to publish it as quick as I could before life pisses me again._

 _I am requesting again. Please READ AND REVIEW._

 _This is darkestlightofhope signing off!_


	2. Chapter 2 Beyond Forever: Regenerated

**Beyond Forever: regenerated**

 _You all must be thinking why I am regenerating this story. Actually, I was suddenly struck with this idea. I wanted to try writing this again, this time, with a different plot. Read to find the difference.!_

 _..._

 _The girl was leading the boy. Where? She didn't know, not that it mattered. The boy was running along with the girl, hands intertwined, smile and happiness clearly visible on his face. Her actions didn't surprise her. He was following her without hesitation, without any question. It didn't matter where they were going, all that mattered was that he was with her, without any doubt or compulsion._

 _The girl had never witnessed freedom like this before, she felt democratic, she felt free. The clouds, shining due to the sun hidden behind it, was letting out a magnificent glow. There was a calm atmosphere all over, no extra sounds, no extra company, just the two of them._

 _The soft grass beneath their feets was making a soft, churning sound with every step. She could hear the sound of rushing water. She knew the waterfall was near. She, with a new found energy, dragged him towards the source of the sound._

 _The girl, standing close to the waterfall now, stretched her arms. The cold, swift water was a relief to her body, which was tired due to all the running she had done. She felt an arm snake around her waist. But she didn't move. She knew whose arms those were. She smiled. The boy turned her around and gently kissed her lips._

 _With a sudden stroke, she let him go. The boy stumbled backwards but managed his balance. She smiled at him, he found himself doing the same. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"Am ready," he told her._

 _She unbuttoned the first hook of the shirt she was wearing. The boy, unable to say a word kept on staring at her. She unbuttoned the second one and opened her eyes. The boy's eyes ere fixed on her. She knew what he was feeling. She was feeling the same. Love. Happiness. Nervousness. Lust._

 _With only one button remaining, the boy lunged towards her capturing her lips with his. He found his hands making its way to the hook of her skirt._

 _But then, she felt nothing._

 _She opened her eyes to see darkness all over. She quickly gathered herself and looked around. Darkness. Thick, impenetrable darkness. She ran towards the tree where they had scribbled their name before. The tree was gone. With fear filling her eyes, she looked around again, this time shouting,"Satoshi!"_

 _Silence._

 _"Satoshi!" She cried again, at the verge of tears._

 _"Answer me Satoshi, please where are you!?"_

 _No answer._

 _She slumped down where she was standing and let the tears flow slowly. She heard a faint voice,"Dawn... I don't want to die... Save me... I don't want to die..."_

Dawn woke up with a start. She had the same dream again. She slowly turned on the light and grabbed a nearby tissue paper to clean her sweat. That incident had happened eight years ago,well sort of, but she felt like it just happened yesterday. She always relived those moments whenever she had those dreams.

She took a look at the clock. 1.29am. She lied down on her bed again and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them. She looked at the clock again. 1.35 am. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face and came back. Her eyes rested on a old, personal diary lying at the edge of her study table. Knowing she wont be able to fall asleep soon, she picked it up.

The diary was some what old, and its cover was a little torn at the edges. She opened it. It read S. T. She ran her delicate fingers over the initials. She smiled a little, but then a sad,gloomy feeling covered her face. Making up her mind, she turned the page, to read the first entry.

27th april, 2008

 _Dear diary, I know it's not normal for a boy to keep a diary to record his journal. But sometimes, we need it too, to pour our feelings. Well, I joined my new school , Rosewood High, today. The place was so big and humongous, I was really lost. I ended up in the girls toilet while looking for the auditorium. Funny! No it was not, it was humiliating. So I decided to wait for the students, I knew assembly was going to start in ten minutes so everyone will be heading there._

 _I saw a girl, with two of her friends coming towards me. I was looking at them curiously. The girl, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes waved at me. She was cute, I mean really really cute. I got up but then I realized she was calling someone who was behind me! I started walking in a different direction otherwise I was sure I would have made a fool of myself._

 _Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a girl. The girl, surely annoyed said,"Get your eyes checked up idiot!"_

 _I just apologized._

 _"I guess you're new around here," she asked, looking at me sternly. I gulped. "Yeah." I thought it was going to come out as a strong voice but came out as a feeble reply._

 _"Follow me, I will guide you to the auditorium ," she said._

 _"But.."_

 _"And no questions asked!" She said. I followed her reluctantly. What other choice did I have?_

 _28th april, 2008_

 _You remember, the girl who waved at me but actually waved at another guy? She is Serena, i learned. My friends, Gary , Paul and Drew told me. They said that she came from a conservative family, as if I cared. She had no siblings, what on world am I gonna do with this information. She had no love or relationship interests, my chances were gone before I even had them._

 _The girl who helped me to find the auditorium was Dawn. She appeared as a pain but she is really cool. Its only my second day and she is ready to help me with my studies, so she lent me her practical notebooks._

 _12th May, 2008_

 _You must be wondering where I had disappeared. Well, I really had to catch up whatever I had missed._

 _I discovered why Drew, Gary and Paul had allowed me in their friends circle. They actually like me, not gay-type like, but they think they find me funny. Actually Drew kind of likes my old friend, May, so wanted to stay near me to come closer to her. Gary and Paul were his best buddies, so when Drew joined, they joined too._

 _18th may, 2008_

 _I never thought I will do that._

 _It has only been three weeks since I joined this school, and I think I am in love. With Serena. So being the idiot I am, I proposed, feeling she would accept it. But, she hit me hard in my face, in front of my friends, cafeteria, the whole school. I wanted the earth to ingulf me and save from further embarrassment. If that would ever happen!_

 _29th may, 2008_

 _I finally got selected in the school basketball team. The experience is awesome. I really hoped I would have made it, and now, I have done it! I saw Serena and her friends watching us practicing from the bleachers. I don't know why she attracts me so much._

 _2nd june , 2008_

 _Gary told me something impossible. He believes Dawn loves me. Why would on earth someone like her fall for someone like me! She is better than me in everything, studies, habits and way of speaking. Even if we date, I would look so inferior, so small. I just showed Gary my middle finger._

 _5th June, 2008_

 _Do you know what today is? You don't! Huh.. I am hurt. Well it is my birthday. I turned 17 today! And you know what that means? Today My Mom is going to make everything I love. She even allowed me to call my friends over. So, Gary, Paul and Drew were in my room, sitting on my bed. Dawn had sent a gift for me, through Paul's hands. I quickly tore the wrapper and took a look at it. There was a nice, medium sized diary and a birthday card. She had written-_

 _"Happy birthday Satoshi, yours Dawn"_

 _Gary said he believed Dawn loved me but I brushed him off and placed the note in my shirt's pocket, close to my heart._

Dawn closed the diary and placed it in the bag. She wiped away her freshly formed tears. She looked at the clock, it was 7 am.

Cleaning herself up and then having a toast and a cup of tea for breakfast, she headed to the hospital, for her daily work.

She was greeted by Leaf at the counter. Smiling at Dawn, she handed her a letter.

"What is this Leaf?" She asked puzzled.

"The boy was discharged today. Since you were not there, he left this with me to give it to you," Leaf said, still smiling.

"Thanks anyways," Dawn said and headed for her cabin.

She had been treating this boy for over a month. He had broken his foot while cycling. The boy really liked her and sometimes created a scene if any other doctor tried to check him. He always preferred Dawn over the others.

Smiling at the memory, she opened the letter.

"Dear, dr. Dawn,

Thanks for helping me, thanks for everything. I really wanted to visit you before I was leaving but couldn't. I hope I would get to meet you some day. When people say they really like someone after they see a person for the first time, I never used to believe them. But now I do, after I met you. You're the sweetest doctor alive,

Yours Ash "

Dawn smiled at the letter where a five years old boy was talking about love. Love. A feeling she never thought would have guided her, but it still was, even after eight long years.

She took out his diary. Although there were no bookmarks, the page opened where she had left reading.

 _17th june,2008_

 _You won't believe what I unconsciously did today. I sketched a picture of Serena, even when I didn't wanted to. I feel like shit. She rejected me, slapped me, humiliated me and what was I doing, painting her , wasting my time._

 _17th August, 2008_

 _I know, i know, I am kind of late,actually very late. But life happened. My mid term exams just got over last night. I will pass, I surely will. As usual Dawn would top. She wants to be a doctor so of course she is working hard._

 _18th August, 2008_

 _Drew told me that Gary had convinced Dawn to talk to Serena. So Dawn was going to tell her to meet me at the cafeteria. I really hoped she could convince her._

 _So, there I was, waiting at the cafeteria for Serena to come. When she arrived, there was a formal exchange of hey and hello's and then awkward silence. I handed her the sketch. Although she was unwilling to keep it, my constant nagging made her keep it. She asked me why I wrote S.T. at the bottom right corner. It was my signature. I used to right S horizontally and T vertically. It was my sign ,my symbol._

 _21st August, 2008_

 _I saw Dawn in the class today, she sure looked different. She was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top, with black studs and two-inch heels. I tried not to look at her but she looked so beautiful, so flawless. I had no idea what made her dress up like that, it seemed like a special occasion. I came to know it soon. It was her birthday and I, had forgotten it!_

 _On seeing me, she came over and handed me some chocolates. I apologized as I had forgotten her special day but she just smiled. But before leaving, handed me a letter._

 _I opened it as soon as I reached home._

 _"Dear Satoshi,_

 _I don't know if you believe in love at first sight or not. But I surely do._

 _I never thought a boy would dominate my life like this, you taught me the meaning of love. I truly understand what you had gone through because of Serena but I was unable to keep all this bottled inside me. You have to know._

 _I love you, and if you ever felt the same or feel anything for me, return this letter back to me. Don't write anything. If your love doesn't make you return it, don't let my words._

 _Yours, Dawn"_

 _He kept in reading it again and again. So, Gary was right. Now he had to figure out a way to say no to her without hurting her feelings. He stayed up all night thinking about it._

 _23rd August, 2008_

 _You won't believe what I did today. I returned the letter to Dawn. Serena was out of my mind, she rejected me, so there is no use of crying over that. Moreover, anyone would be lucky to have Dawn. I realised ,'i don't deserve you' and 'you don't deserve me' donot exist in a relationship. She loved me and that was enough a reason to have me. Some people fall in love then date , I guess I had to take it the opposite way._

 _Dawn make me feel something which I ne'er felt before. With her, I never have to be something I am not. With her, I am the real me but with Serena, I stay nervous, self-conscious._

 _Today, while I looked at Dawn, I saw the nervousness in her eyes. It is her first time I suppose. I sometimes feel like a player as occasionally, I think about Serena. Truth be told, I donot know why I like her. I feel safe and secure around her, just like I feel around my mother._

 _30th September,2008_

 _I won't be able to write soon dear diary. My family , along with me , is going on a vacation. I will really miss Dawn. I wish I could take her with me._

 _31st December, 2008_

 _My mom allowed my friends for new year's eve party. They had arrived at 10 in the morning and stayed still 7pm._

 _The girls had to return to their hostel before 7.30. So we were walking back to the road, to see them off. Gary, Drew and Paul were walking ahead of Dawn and me. We were not talking anything personal but I loved the personal space they gave us._

 _Around a corner, when the boys had disappeared out of sight, she placed a kiss on my cheek and ran. I just stood there, watching her get into a taxi and leave. We just waved goodbye. I didn't even put a hand over my cheek, fearing the sensation of her lips would go away from there._

 _4th January, 2009_

 _Final exams! These words can even horrify the dead. Although my preparation is not that bad, I am scared. Very scared._

 _29th January, 2009_

 _Finally exams are over. Now, I can sit and relax. I wanted to go to a movie, but Dawn was busy. She had an appointment with a doctor. She forced me to go._

 _But the scene which I saw in the hall was not a happy one. I found Serena, cuddling comfortably against a boy in the seat before me. Although I knew I loved Dawn, seeing Serena with someone filled me with self-pity and disgust._

 _13th February, 2009_

 _I had practically forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's day. I wanted to call Dawn at sharp 12 but according to hostel rules, no personal phones were allowed. I had to wait to meet her at school to wish her. I wanted to buy her a gift, but I decided against it. I know she would not accept it just because of the occasion. She looked for emotions, and I know how I could tell her I really fell ._

 _14th February, 2009_

 _I had to wait till lunch break to talk to her. Don't know why, on this day even the teachers become more suspicious. Stupid teachers. I really wanted to take her to a restaurant but decided against it. We spend our time, talking and walking her to her hostel. I gave a necklace as a gift. It was a heart shape locket, with S+D engraved at its back. I know she loved it as she hugged me in middle of the street, not scaring about anything._

 _21st march,2009_

 _Finally,tomorrow was farewell party of our senior most class. We were arranging and decorating the auditorium. Serena was busy with lighting arrangement and Dawn had to go to the bathroom, which was in another building. So, she wanted me to accompany her._

 _After a couple of minutes when she came out, she thanked me for waiting for her. I kissed her cheek, I always wanted to since she had kissed me. She gave a sly smile and turned to imply we had to go. I turned her around and kissed her on the lips. I was about to break it thinking she was feeling uncomfortable but she kissed back._

 _We were like that for more than five minutes, occasionally breaking to take a breath. When I kissed her again, I felt her arm snake around my neck. Smiling, I slowly started caressing her hair. But before I knew it, my hands were already on her hips and I, on a impulse, pulled her closer. In that moment of bliss, I forgot how sexual it was. I thought she was hurt as she was running away but her sly smile and blushing face told me, she didn't mind._

 _12th april,2009_

 _Can you guess my location? No? Well I am in the hospital. How? I had somehow caught dengue. The doctors language of speaking and my mom's sad face made one thing clear to me._

 _I was dying._

 _I just wanted to see Dawn and my friends. As if reading my mind, my mom told me she had already asked my friends to come over._

 _I don't know when I had drifted to sleep. But I woke up when I felt a kiss on my forehead. ' Serena' i mentally thought but I opened my eyes to find my mother, crying and sobbing. Before I could tell her I loved her too, I felt asleep again._

Dawn closed the diary. It was the last entry entered by Satoshi. When they had gone to visit him, he was already in pain. Seeing Dawn, a sudden, satisfactory smile covered his face and at the next moment, he was gone. He left her wondering whom he really loved, her or Serena.

She remember how much she cried that day. She had not cried when her parents were divorced. She had cried a little when her mother died due to heart attack. People always told her she was abnormal, as she always used to smile. Those people should see her now to believe how wrong they were.

Life without Satoshi was not easy. She felt useless and lonely. But she knew she had to achieve her dream, for him.

So there she was now, a doctor. She was broken out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Reluctantly, she opened it and found Misty waiting outside.

"We are going to Jubilife City," Misty cheerfully said. Dawn said no but Misty dragged her with her. Misty was getting married to Paul the next week, in jubilife city. She had already invited all her friends but except Serena. Since Serena lived there, they were leaving tonight to reach jubilife city.

Tired due to day's work and past memories, Dawn was sleeping comfortably in the back seat while Misty was driving. So when she woke up, they were already in front of Serena's house.

"Lets go in!" Misty enthusiastically said. Sometimes Dawn wonder why can't she forget Satoshi. Why did he still occupy his heart. She had choosen to be in love with him forever. And she was still keeping her promise, a promise which was breaking her from inside.

Serena opened the door and hugged her friends. Serena had married Clemont, her boyfriend since she started attending Rosewood high.

Sensing presence of new guests, her son came running from his room but stopped dead on his tracks, after he saw Dawn.

"Dr. Dawn ," he gleefully said and ran to hug her.

Hugging him back, Dawn asked Serena,"Ash is your son?"

Serena nodded.

Ash was in his room sketching, while the ladies were busy discussing Misty's marriage. Dawn wanted to ask about Satoshi but stopped. She didn't want to prick old wounds.

Before they were leaving, Dawn wanted to meet Ash for the last time.

Dawn found him staring at the sky. For a moment, a memory of Satoshi flashed through her head.

"Hey Ash, am leaving," she sweetly said.

Ash hastily turned and blushed on seeing her. He beckoned her to sit and went to his chest of drawers and took out a sketch book.

"I want you to keep it!" He said giving it to her.

She opened it and found a sketch. It looked just like her. She ran her fingers through it and noticed something. It had a horizontal S and vertical T.

Shocked, she asked Ash," Why do you do this? I mean why this symbol?"

He without any hesitation said," I always give this signature at the end of my painting. Do you know what it means, as I am clueless!"

"Its a sign of good luck, keep giving it okey?" She said, hiding the real reason.

When Dawn and Misty were gone, Ash fell asleep too. Serena was waiting for Clemont to arrive. She immediately hugged him and cried in his chest.

After she calmed down a little, clemont asked what had happened.

"Its about Ash"

"Is he hurt again?"

"No, and please, when I will speak, don't interrupt me."

Clemont nodded.

"Have you ever thought why Ash is such a great sketcher even he is just five years old? I have. Why he gives that weird signature after every painting? Why he never disobeys me? Clemont, don't tell me that he has to obey me because i am his mother, you're his father too, but he never listens to half of the thing you tell him to do. He, he is Satoshi Clemont, the same boy who proposed me when I was in Class 11."

Though Clemont found it impossible to believe he knew it was not improbable.

..

Dawn and Misty were waiting in a balcony of a hotel, waiting for Paul and his friend Kenny to arrive. To Dawn's disgust, Misty had fixed her date with that Kenny.

So when they arrived, the soon to be married couple left them alone.

"Hey, the name is Kenny"

"Dawn"

"You're really beautiful Dawn"

"Thanks"

"I would love to have a wife like you!"

Dawn stayed silent. After a while she spoke,"Are you a virgin?''

"To be honest, I have done it two times. When I was 18, because all my friends had done it. And once when i was drunk. It was one night stand."

Dawn kept on staring at the sky. He asked,"Are you a virgin?"

"What if I say I am not?" She said without looking at him.

"I wouldn't believe you," Kenny said, unsure of himself.

"If virginity is about having a tissue in place, then I am a virgin. But my mind, soul and heart is already taken. If you can manage to stay like this, I don't have any problem," she said without any emotion.

"You dont want to get married?" He asked.

"If marriage is synonym for having sex, then no, I am not ready. I already told you, I had made my choice eight years ago. Even if he is gone, he was the one who seeded the feeling of love in me. No one can replace that."

Kenny said he will give her time to think and he left. Standing on the balcony, she looked down. She had already made a choice. She had given all her love to Satoshi. No boy could take his place. Her choice was clear, she knew what she wanted.

She stood up on the edge and glanced down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she made her jump.

When she opened her eyes, she felt nothing, no pain, no blood. She looked around and found Ash, who was crying. She closed her eyes and opened again. Ash was gone, instead there was Satoshi.

"I thought you were leaving because you wanted to get rid of me," he said.

"I left because I wanted to be with you."

"Why?"

"I had already made a choice, take me with you."

And with that, her soul left her body.

1year later...

Paul was waiting in the lobby of the hospital. After a few minutes, the doctor called him inside.

"Mr. Shinji," the doctor said," your wife Misty gave birth to a beautiful daughter. But there is one thing strange about her. She keeps smiling. You and Misty are really lucky I guess."

...

 **And done!**

 **What do you guys think? Is it lame? Is it awesome? Is it okay?**

 **Read and review. I would love feedbacks.**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


End file.
